tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miko Sanders
Miko Sanders (みこサンダース) is a main character of Ethereal Mew Mew. She is also known as Mew Plasma (ミュウプラズマ). Appearance Miko Miko is a tall pale girl with short dark lavender hair and dark lavender eyes. Her casual attire is a lavender dress and matching shoes. She also wears a light lavender bracelet on her right wrist. Her Ethereal High School uniform is a lavender dress, a dark lavender bracelet and lavender shoes with light lavender socks on either feet. Her café uniform consists of a lavender dress with matching shoes, light lavender socks and dark lavender bracelets. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Plasma As Mew Plasma, her eyes turn to lavender and her hair changes that colour, grows longer and becomes tied to a ponytail. She wears her lavender dress with matching shoes, garters with her Pendant on her neck garter and gloves with laces featuring ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, and a tail that shrinks to a point as seen in some depictions of ghosts. Some of her other features are feline: pointed ears, fangs and large claws. Five floating orbs revolve slowly around her, which make musical notes when Mew Plasma touches them, and occasionally (when the orb she wants to play is out of reach, or if she is using both her claws already), they’ll light up and play a note on their own. When this Mew Mew is idle, she stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with her orbs slowly revolving around her. She will sometimes move her arms as she’s trying to pedal a bike, but with her arms. Mew Mark Miko has her plasma orb-based Mew Mark which is one of the Ethereal Mew Mews’ Mew Marks. This is located on her right thigh. Personality The extraordinary Miko only manifests herself when conditions are absolutely perfect. Imbued with the ethereal element of Plasma, her sleek frame and ability to become intangible are ideal for slipping in and out of places unnoticed. However, these traits also make her vulnerable to accidental inter-dimensional travel. She plays well with the other girls, but she can only breed with members of her own class. Abilities Transformation Miko receives her pendant from Iolite, kisses it and says her phrase. After that, her pendant says “Ready for the transformation, perfect!” before she jumps up. Then, her DNA is shown morphing in the background whilst Miko does the Peer Pressure meme motion. Her hair and eyes then turn lavender and her orbs appear first, then her gloves, dress, and boots. Her tail and ears then appear before she creates her garters. After that Mew Plasma concludes her transformation with landing on the floor and then striking her finishing pose. Weapon and Attack Mew Plasma has her own orbs to use her attack Plasma Hurricane. Plasma‘s orbs shine and create a large lavender star that her pendant absorbs. Plasma spins around to charge the energy and then plasma bolts come shooting out of her hands to punch the enemy in a hurricane. She can also use this attack as a Final Smash in Tokyo Smash Brothers series. Trivia * Mew Plasma is the only Plant Island-based Mew that never touches the ground. * It is a possibility that the orbs which float around Mew Plasma when transformed were meant to resemble balls of yarn, fitting Mew Plasma’s cat-like features. * Miko is best friends with Asumi Miura and Momota Ringo. Gallery B0A26D86-0A92-4536-96EE-D78DD2BC4C82.jpeg|One-eyed 6D803051-52DE-44AC-85E9-DD5F17C075A7.jpeg|Yes! 1640E936-F4AB-4E7C-AA34-F4BC800EF10A.jpeg|Good! 57334E1B-701E-40AB-B39B-9EF683C74116.jpeg|What? 9E060D7D-A734-482A-9AAE-9EB1A1680E26.jpeg|Pies (by Wolfey) 91729CDD-270C-4BAB-B37F-8478F89B8110.jpeg|My friend BGM She transforms herself into Mew Plasma with this background music or BGM for short. She also made an appearance in Colour Pretty Cure as Akagi Elena’s friend from Colour High School, and in Ethereal Mew Mew as both Miko Sanders and Mew Plasma in this fanseries called Ethereal Mew Mew, she is the first to appear in Ethereal Mew Mew, and she is the lead Mew (and one of the main heroines of Ethereal Mew Mew) of EMM. Songs Japanese She is very kind because of her element of Plasma. She also sings those two songs in the series itself. She is a heroine of her tribe. English Doesn’t have any, but sings the opening theme song instead. In Tokyo Smash Bros series On-screen appearance in games Rides in from the foreground on her bike, then falls off. The bike then explodes and Miko Sanders / Mew Plasma dusts herself off. Victory poses # Left: Walks forward, pats her belly, then farts, sniffs her behind, and scratches her head, saying “Ooh!” in surprise. # Up: Does donuts on her motorcycle, stops facing the screen saying “Yes.” plucks the ends of her hairstyle, and holds up three fingers in the shape of a W. # Right: Laughs uncontrollably, falling on the ground and laughing still. Final Smash Her Final Smash is called Plasma Hurricane. Taunts * Up taunt: Belly laughs so hard that her jaw unhinges, and has to manually close her mouth with her hands. * Side taunt: Wiggles her buttom at the screen with her hands extended in each direction while snickering. * Down taunt: Faces the screen and says “Go.” three times, with the third “Go.” having the most enthusiasm. For each “Go.”, Mew Plasma holds up three fingers each showing off plasma orbs, first with her left hand, then her right, then both hands at the same time. Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Ethereal Mew Mew Category:Members of Ethereal Mew Mew Category:Ethereal Mew Mew characters Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Light